My immortal
by Micalex
Summary: otro songfic o.O ryosaku! o.O es q me encanta esta pareja o.O no se como esta ToT, pero a mi me gusto : que pasaría si despues de algunos meses, vuelves a ver el amor de tu vida, aun con la forma en que se separaron... ¿y con un corazon roto?


**Holas! Les dije de otro Ryosaku o.O bueno, es un intento de ello XD aunque más triste que al anterior al parecer; pero bueno… es un songfic, de la canción: My Immortal de Evanescence, uno de mis grupos favoritos! Espero que les guste!**

**Tennis no Ohjisama no es mío ToT aunque desearía que lo fuera ToT.**

**

* * *

**

Viste… sigo estando en esta vieja casa, aunque sepa, que no hay nadie más que yo aquí… Ryoma… ¿Por qué te fuiste? Porque tuviste que aceptar ese torneo en Sudamérica, porque tuviste que volver al principio…

Escucho que entras a la casa; debiste haber dejado alguna cosa olvidada, antes de irte; después de todo, ya no te importa que siga aquí, olvidada… después de todo lo que te espere para que volvieras de USA, de que me dijeras lo que sentías por mí; y ahora, siento como sacas las ultimas maletas de la casa de mi abuela… ¿recuerdas que lo habías traído todo, porque tu departamento tenía un problema, y mi abuela te ofreció quedarte un tiempo? Creí que todo sería felicidad, pero ahora veo como aún estas en la sala, sacando lo tuyo… lo que es tuyo, y siempre lo ha sido… todo lo que quiero…, desde que todavía usaba esas trenzas, siempre fuiste mi sueño… lo que siempre quise…

* * *

**I´m so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
´Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won´t leave me alone**

**

* * *

**

Escucho el último sonido que podría sentir desde el primer piso; ya cerraste la puerta, y yo no tuve el valor de verte a la cara… Ryoma, desde hace 5 años fuiste mi novio, te ame, y aún te amo así… pero el saber que te vas… me hiere, me duele saber que nunca más te veré… y que aunque te hayas ido hace unos momentos, aún siento tu esencia aquí, como si no estuviera sola, como si estuvieras conmigo aquí, sentado en esta cama junto a mí; y a Karupin: me lo diste cuando dijiste que te irías… dijiste que era para que te recordara… como si lo necesitara para aún sentirte junto a mí… Creo que esperas que no me duela, que no llore, que no sufra… pero eso es imposible, si al tratar de encontrarte, veo que te alejas en tu auto hacia otro lugar, sin mirar atrás, y yo como una necia chica mirando por la ventana, una ventana que esta empezando a empañarse con mi respiración… con mis suspiros… con mi intento de aún poder verte, aunque sea alejándote de mí…

* * *

**These wounds won´t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There´s just too much that time cannot erase**

**

* * *

**

Bajo las escaleras y se cumplen mis sospechas; no queda nada que pueda ser de ti, nada excepto mi corazón, que grita porque todo esto sea solo un sueño, y que al despertar, pueda ver que aún estas aquí, conmigo… Tuviste tantos problemas con tus padres, tantas tristezas que pasaste, como cuando supiste que tu madre había sufrido un accidente, y que no podías hacer nada. Sentí tu dolor, y llegaste a mis brazos como un pequeño, como un niño que necesita de amor y de comprensión… y yo te lo di… aunque tú no me dieras nada a cambio. Y nunca callaste lo que sentías frente a mí; yo conocía todo lo que te atormentaba, todo lo que te hacía querer liberarte y gritar, todo lo que sentiste desde pequeño y callaste, todo lo que temiste, y yo siempre te apoyé en lo que pude… aunque tal vez nunca fue suficiente, porque yo desde que te recuerdo he dependido de ti… hasta siento que mi corazón, se ha ido contigo, que ya no esta aquí…

* * *

**When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me**

**

* * *

**

Sakuno reacciona, se ha ido... ya no te mientas como siempre lo haces; debes madurar, y ver la realidad... ya no eres esa chica de trenzas torpe y tímida; ahora eres Sakuno Ryuuzaki, una gran estudiante de la universidad, tienes muchos pretendientes; pero nunca te diste tiempo para ellos… ahora cambiarás, y verás que no debes depender de Ryoma Echizen para seguir con tu vida. Me dirigí a mi habitación denuevo, y como una nueva joven, boté todo lo que podría recordarme a su rostro, a su vida, a su amor,… pero solo había un problema: Karupin.

Me dirigí a mi celular, y marqué a la persona en quién más podía confiar en estos momentos; en quién siempre estuvo conmigo, aunque yo la haya dejado en algunos momentos por mis propios problemas; pero que nunca dejó de preocuparse por mí…

- ¿Tomoka? – pregunté al oír que contestaban, aunque no oí su voz.

- _¿Sakuno? Tanto tiempo amiga¿Qué ocurre?_ – oí que me preguntaba con esa preocupación que solo podía ser de ella.

- Tomoka, tengo que pedirte un favor… - le dije, ya estaba decidida, lo olvidaría para siempre – ¿puedes quedarte con un gato?

- _¿Un gato? Pero Sakuno, no sabía que tuvieras un gato…_ – oí que decía preocupada al otro lado de la línea - _¿desde cuando?_

- Desde que Ryoma me lo dio… se llama Karupin… ¿puedes o no? – le pregunté, aunque en un tono bastante cortante.

- Si, claro Sakuno, yo pasaré a buscarlo… no te preocupes – me respondió como si no me conociera, como si fuera una extraña… - hasta pronto Sakuno.

- Hasta pronto, gracias Tomoka – dije antes de cortar la comunicación… - Ya lo verás Ryoma… no habrá nada que pueda recordarme a ti…

Karupin me miró extrañado, y como si supiera que no duraría mucho en mi compañía, bajó las escaleras y se acurruco en el sillón; en el sillón que tanto le gustaba a Ryoma… pero ya estaba haciéndose tarde, y Tomoka no tardo en llegar a buscarlo: con su alegre personalidad, y su especial tono de voz, por un momento sentí que aún estaba en mi pasado, y en todo lo que alguna vez tuve; como tu alegría Ryoma, como tu forma de ser tan especial, como todo lo que tuve por un tiempo…

* * *

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I´m bound by the life you´ve left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

**

* * *

**

Ahora lo mejor será dormir; todo lo que alguna vez creí murió contigo Ryoma, y haré todo lo posible para poder dejar de pensar en esos estúpidos sueños de niña, te lo prometo, y me lo prometo a mi misma; nunca más seré esa chica que conociste… Este será el ultimo sueño en que estarás, y que podrás tenerme a tu merced, porque ya no más Sakuno Ryuuzaki; ya no más…

Y así después de todo, han pasado más de 6 meses desde que te fuiste de mi lado; y aunque ya no soy esa chica, sigo queriéndote en secreto… he salido con muchos chicos, he ido a fiestas, y he disfrutado de mi juventud, pero aún siento que hay un vacío aquí en mi corazón; me pregunto si es porque todavía no logras salir de mi mente, o si es solo acto de mi imaginación, porque ya no se que creer; lo único que se, es que esa Sakuno murió, y esta nueva nunca más será pisoteada por un chico, ni menos por uno arrogante como tú… Ya no estás en mi diccionario; y eso me hace sentirme más calmada. Me fui de la casa de mi abuela hace unos 4 meses, y ahora estoy viviendo con Tomoka; ofreció su departamento, porque me dijo que necesitaba descansar… ¿descansar yo? Bueno, por lo menos… ella no me abandonó… Pero aún siento en las mañanas esa extraña sensación… me han dicho que es angustia, que es tristeza; pero yo no quiero creer que es eso… el dolor deberá pasar¿no, aunque el tiempo sea largo, espero que sea mi aliado, no mi destructor…

* * *

**These wounds won´t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There´s just too much that time cannot erase**

**

* * *

**

Pero yo no soy la única con problemas así: Ann vino a vernos a Tomoka y a mi al departamento hace unos días… extrañaba a Momoshiro, quien se había ido por estudios hace un tiempo a Alemania; pero que no habían terminado a pesar de la distancia: cuanto me gustaría que eso hubiera pasado también en mi lugar; pero eso no habría pasado… aunque quisiera; Ryoma puede tener a la chica que quiera, no tiene que esperar que alguien como yo pueda estar a su lado… a veces me sentí solo como su pañuelo de lágrimas, como la cosa que le servia para desahogarse, para luego dejarme de lado… pero ni siquiera eso me serviría para tratar de olvidarlo; he cambiado hasta exteriormente: me corte el cabello hasta un poco bajo los hombros y me lo deje totalmente liso, cambiándomelo al color de Tomoka, hasta nos han dicho que parecemos hermanas… pero en realidad; ella es como mi hermana, la hermana que nunca tuve, porque soy hija única, y mis padres no viven conmigo… nunca vivieron… mi única familia fue mi abuela… Sumire Ryuuzaki; siempre tan fuerte y decidida; fue mi imagen a seguir desde pequeña, creo que por eso mi deporte favorito es el tenis, pero me llevo… me llevo a conocerlo a él… pero ya no pensaré más en eso; aunque el fuera mi inspiración, fuera mis fuerzas, ya no lo tengo; y vivo ahora por mi misma, por nadie más…

El otro día, Tomoka me trajo un regalo; era una de las gorras de Ryoma que había tirado. Me la había regalado en su cumpleaños, cosa que fue extraño, mientras que me contaba una de sus historias de pequeño… fue la primera vez que lo vi llorar de esa manera; quien creería que Ryoma Echizen lloraría por una cosa así, en realidad, quien creería que Ryoma Echizen lloraría por algo; pero dejaste toda mojada esa gorra con tus lágrimas, y prometiste regalarme una todos tus cumpleaños, para que yo tuviera una colección… esos gustos que tenía Ryoma… no había caso con él… Aun siento tus abrazos antes de dormir… o tus manos junto a las mías cuando siento que no puedo más… aunque no lo quiera… aún tienes mi corazón en tus manos…

* * *

**When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me**

**

* * *

**

Que va, pierdo mi tiempo pensando en lo que ya se fue, en lo que ya no esta... debo dejar de hacer estos espectáculos en mi mente; Horio, que vino a ver a Tomoka, ya me esta mirando raro; y yo no quiero que crean que hablan con una loca… así que mejor dejo de pensar en eso, y me apuro en ir a comprar; tenía que juntarme con Ann en el centro comercial: quería comprarle algo a Momoshiro, y quería que le ayudara… decía que me liberaría la mente, para distraerme. Salí corriendo del departamento, dejando solos a Tomoka y Horio; han salido desde hace mucho, aunque nunca me han dicho si son novios o algo; quizás no confían en mí… ¡pero que estoy diciendo! Ella es mi mejor amiga, y me diría si pasara algo, mejor dejo de pasarme rollos en la cabeza.

Llegue y ahí estaba Ann. Era la única de las tres que llevaba el cabello largo, tomado por una moña alta, y ya era una tenista profesional… aunque yo también lo soy; ¡lo había olvidado!; somos la pareja de oro en femeninos de Japón; y desde que nos conocimos, hemos ido a muchos torneos, ganando fácilmente, pero nunca hemos jugado la una contra al otra; y tampoco tengo interés de hacerlo.

Me saludo y rápidamente nos dirigimos a nuestro cometido: el regalo de Momoshiro. Pero sentía que algo no andaba bien, ella andaba extraña, como si algo le preocupara, y en ella, eso es difícil de ver.

- Ann ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté preocupada, mientras me miraba seriamente.

- No, nada Sakuno… sigamos – me respondió apurándome hasta llegar a una cafetería en el centro comercial.

- ¿Porque una cafetería? – no entendía nada, y ella callada no respondía a ninguna de mis dudas - ¿No íbamos a comprarle un regalo a tu novio?

- No Sakuno, no es a eso por lo que estas aquí… - dijo una voz conocida, aunque para mi, era una mera patraña de mis pensamientos el que fuera una realidad.

- ¿Y para que lo estoy? – pregunté sin mirar a la voz; me había propuesto no soñar despierta, y eso era lo que haría – Lo siento, pero no lo conozco…

- ¿Estas segura de eso, Sakuno? – oí que me respondió mientras un peliverde se acercaba a mi lado, y me tomaba de la mano sin dejarme reaccionar…

* * *

**I´ve tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone  
But though you´re still with me  
I´ve been alone all along**

**

* * *

**

- Echizen... ¿que hace aquí? – le pregunté fríamente, eso lo había aprendido de él.

- Sakuno… no me digas así… yo… - trato de responderme pero antes de eso, le pegue una cachetada que nunca podría olvidar.

- Ryuuzaki para usted – le dije mientras me daba la vuelta – nunca hemos sido nada¿cierto señor Echizen? No sea confianzudo, que creo que mas que conocidos no somos… - le respondí mientras me alejaba lentamente.

- Por favor, escúchame Sakuno… yo te amo, y no quería irme – me respondió con cierta decisión. Sentí mis piernas flaquear, desde hace mucho que no sentía ese temor dentro de mí.

- Ya se lo dije, Ryuuzaki para usted, nunca hemos sido algo más… - exclamé conteniendo esa rabia dentro de mí. No podía olvidar las últimas palabras que había tenido con él, antes de que se fuera.

_Flash Back_

_Sakuno yacía llorando sobre su casa, mientras unos ojos ámbar la miraban sin sentimiento alguno._

_- Vamos, sabías que esto tendría que terminar, de una u otra forma – decía un Ryoma molesto, y a la vez frío._

_- Pero Ryoma, no tienes que irte si no quieres – exclamó Sakuno, quién se había levantado para dejar de llorar._

_- Entiéndelo, solo te haría sufrir… además, ya no somos nada – dijo Ryoma, mientras intentaba salir de la habitación._

_- ¿No somos nada? A que te refieres – preguntó Sakuno, al lanzarse a sus brazos._

_- Nunca se puede perder algo… si nunca lo tuviste – fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a su ex novia, en esa fría y vacía habitación._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Nunca se puede perder algo… si nunca lo tuviste – dije tratando de que no viera mis ojos, que ya no resistirían mucho antes de ser mojados sin piedad.

* * *

**When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me**

**

* * *

**

- Sakuno... perdóname – oí que dijo mientras sentía unos brazos abrazándome dulcemente – tuve miedo… - dijo Ryoma, antes de mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Miedo? Miedo de que… - pregunté confundida; no entendía nada de nada.

- Mis padres me habían amenazado con alejarme de ti… por las buenas o por las malas… - dijo sintiendo como su mirada se tornaba extrañamente brillante.

- Ryoma… - no pude resistir y lo abrasé lentamente – siempre pudiste confiar en mí… siempre he estado aquí… - respondí suavemente, mientras vi que una pequeña lagrima rondaba sus mejilla, aun roja por el golpe.

- Perdóname Sakuno, por tener miedo – oí que me respondía, mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo – esto es para ti.

- ¿Un obsequio? Pero no era necesario Ryoma… - le respondí, pero de verdad quería saber que era.

- Si lo era… Sakuno Ryuuzaki – dijo Ryoma mientras lo habría, y se veía un hermoso anillo - ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Me paralicé; sentía que el mundo se había detenido o algo así… después de meses separados¿el venía a pedirme que nos casáramos? Si acaso eran sus padres los que habían causado todo esto, no tenía porque aún estar así con Ryoma; y por primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo, respondí con lo que decía mi corazón.

- Si… claro que si Ryoma – dije aun sin pensarlo, ya que mis pensamientos regresaban a mí, estaban junto a Ryoma, a quién temí tanto perder todos estos meses.

Lo amaba, eso era lo que atormentaba, no podía olvidarme de él; y Ann se había encargado de ayudarme a ver la realidad. Momoshiro la había llamado, porque volverían a Japón, él y Ryoma, siendo una sorpresa para mí verlo detrás de mí, de la mano de Ann. Se veían tan felices, pero ya no sentía que eso estuviera ajeno a mí… porque ahí estaba, por quién traté de cambiar, había vuelto a la normalidad; pero claro, ya no veía mi cabello largo, preguntándomelo de inmediato. Yo solo sonreí, para luego alejarme junto a él, de lo que había sido la tarde más feliz de mi vida… Y aunque le pedí muchas explicaciones a Ryoma de lo ocurrido, sentí como el estaba feliz junto a mi, pasara lo que pasara, venciendo sus miedos, y cambiando su realidad… porque ya no tendría que olvidarlo… ni ya llorar más. Porque, él siempre me tuvo a mí… siempre tuvo todo de mí…

* * *

**¿Ven? Les dije que era más triste que el anterior o.O pero no pude evitarlo, es que me gusto como quedo, dejen reviews!**

**Mical-rose-star**


End file.
